Heartless
by DancerofSunlight
Summary: Pan leaves for an place to test her strength, but becomes the prisoner of an evolved human species that has enslaved the once mighty saiyan race. Vegeta/Pan.
1. Wrong Step

Heartless

Chapter One: Wrong Step

Written By: TMFan

Pan checked her pockets making sure all the capsules where still in place. Bulma run the final test before Pan's departure. The machine lit up with sounds of cracking electricity gathering enough energy for it's one way ticket for it's only passenger. Seventy two balls of current formed above Pan's head interconnecting with the same number on the floor. The clear crystal Pan held in right hand was becoming black from her traveling in time. Pan heard noises of the cosmos and saw the true color of the universe. Her mind touched the heart of creation for a mere moment before her feet touched the earth once again.

"I never knew it was so beautiful," Pan said.

Gohan stopped in the mist of sparring with Trunks when he felt a weird vibration. He floated for a second when Trunks kicked his master in the side for not paying attention to the match. Gohan clenched his side with one hand and with the other he clamped Trunks leg sending him to the ground.

"Master, what has got your observation?" Trunks asked.

"Don't you feel that Trunks? I feel a new pulsation on the Earth," Gohan answered.

"Let's go find it," Trunks jumped from the ground into the sky.

Gohan lead the way into the direction of the new energy. Pan felt her father and Trunks ki flying toward her. She felt the tears starting to form but not one fell. Gohan saw a alone female on the horizon. Trunks landed first thinking she most be standing on top of a broken underground generator. Gohan gripped Trunks shoulder not knowing what the female would do.

"DADDY!" Pan screamed.

"What?" Gohan wondered.

"Why are you not wearing your necklace and cuffs? Don't try anything funny or you will find trouble with a capitol T," Trunks warned.

"Trunks you look so young," Pan touched her head.

"How do you know my name?" Trunks questioned.

"I know all about you and that your biggest fear is the dark," Pan laughed.

"Girl, stop with the games tell us what you are doing," was Gohan's request.

Before she could give any answers she lost unconscious. Gohan caught the girl before she touched the ground. He commanded Trunks to gather her bags because she would be coming with them to Capsule Corporation. Trunks picked up the bags and smelled a known scent. Gohan flew with the girl in his arms thinking that something was to right about her. Trunks hoped the girl was not a run away from home. Bulma heard her son and his master coming in.

"When did you start picking up stray cats, Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"She just past out and I don't like leaving unconscious girls so the twins can pick them off," Gohan said.

"We don't have the room or the food for one more person," Bulma stated.

"Mom, do you know her?" Trunks finally spoke.

"No, I have never seen her before," Bulma answered.

"Then why did I smell your scent all over her bags with a ton of food capsules in them," Trunks said.

"How dare you look through my stuff Trunks," Pan softly said.

"Girl, what is your name?" Gohan asked.

"Pan," then she went back to sleep.

To be continued.


	2. Strange Girl

Heartless

By: TMFan

Chapter Two: Strange Girl

Pan woke up staring at what was supposed to be her father, but was not. Gohan wondered if the strange girl what layer of hell the girl knew she had just walked into. Trunks was busy trying to believe the conclusion his master and mother had made about the girl coming from other timeline. Bulma had been working on her machine since her teens about time traveling, and knowing it was impossible, but visiting an alternative Earth was more then possible.

The machine was only a few short years to completion. Trunks seeing the poor creature, knew he his mother's morbid taste would be mildly satisfied with the arrival of her newest pet. Gohan must had allowed to impregnate a lucky girl.

Bulma brushed the girl's hair. Gohan had laid all of her objects out in the open. Trunks stared at her collection of knives. Pan slept until the next day. They went on with their normal routine, hoping to get answers out of her when she would eventually wakeup.

The sun was setting outside when Pan woke up, and recalling she was on different type of Earth, one that a pair of cyberpunks, nutjobs doing a good job of killing everything off. She had sent by an Earth that liked to test its young that, been raised in the old tradition of the saiyan race. They discovered more messed timelines then correct ones. When wiser people had said that the entire universe was bad joke played on smart souls, she tended to agree.

Trunks was in the other room when he looked across the hall, and saw the girl was having a hard time getting up from the cot. He had a bag of chips and a room temperature soda ready for her. Pan tried to get up, but traveling the different dimensions for the first time was not easy and she fell back down on the bed. The young boy failed to hide his smirked. Gohan smacked him across his deserving head and ordered his young apprenticed to attended to their uninvented guest.

Pan thanked him for the meager meal, and questioned why all of her things was out in the open and where her food capsules where. Trunks replied his mother had given them to the magistrate to share with the rest of the colony. It would feed everyone in the colony until their next growing season.

She tried to fly, but nothing happened other then Gohan slamming her against the wall, and warned her not to intervene with Bulma's decisions. It was a bad idea to anger the scientist or any from her caste. Her already weak body could only clasped on the bed.

Bulma walked in and begin her examination of the alien girl. She was found to be two thirds human and a quarter animal. Pan finally scratch her neck and found a silver collar around it and was also wearing small wrist cuffs under her black miffs. The weightless silver was lodged into her skin, and did not impend the movement of her hands in any direction.

"What is this about?" Pan asked.

Bulma took the girl's forearm and sliding her right miff off. "This is to keep your animal energy in check. In this reality the Savants control this quadrant of the galaxy. You will learn and earn your place, or you will die little thing."

"Who are the Savants?"Pan wondered.

"I will have my son teach you such things," Bulma said.

Trunks watched his mother leave the room. "My great mother is the leader of the Savants. She is here to watch the Purge of The Twins. It only happens every other century, and you are lucky to be here to witness such a rare occasion."

"What are you talking about?"

"Thousands of years ago humanity was one species, but they evolved past mortality into the Savant race."

"Why I am wearing these things, and why did your mother call me an animal?"

"Those devices keep your alien energy from being used in unofficial usage."

Pan sipped her warm tangy drink. "So, the humans from this Earth evolved to invent the means of keeping the mighty saiyan race in chains."

"Is that the name you came up with for your animalistic side? How quaint that sounds, the Savants refuse to give proper names to their one time enemies. They only call them animals and such labels like that, and it is their prefer style of language."

"I did not make it up, it came from my pure blood grandfather's people! How dare you keep me from using my power!" Pan yelled.

"Would you rather not wear them and die, or keep them on and live. The choice is yours alone to make, little girl." Trunks informed.

Pan noticed Gohan had left with Bulma and she fought back the tears. "What will happened to me now?"

"You will remain in these rooms, but it is up to my mother to decide your fate. The watching the twins kill always puts her in a good mood, and she has complained about my prolong virginity. My guess after the Purge, we fuck for the enjoyment of my mother."

Pan was grabbed by her left arm and feebly fought the young man off. He only laughed at her attempted and saw he his own silver hardware. She thought he was going to force a kiss on her but all he did was give her a meaningless hug. Trunks ruffly pushed her off of him and left. Pan's teeth rattle in her mouth. She was shaking for minutes until a woman came in and gave her a shoot that knocked her out.

To be continued.


End file.
